


Possession

by vampiric_mcd



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If possession is 9/10s of the law, then power means everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I’ll take your breath away  
And after I’d wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

Possession by Sarah McLachlan

The thing was… Arthur wasn’t someone who shared well with others. He never really had to. Anything he had ever wanted had been given to him. Anyone he had ever wanted had thrown themselves at him before he could even start to think about asking.

Arthur still liked to think that he wasn’t one of those nobles who took advantage of their power simply because they could. But lately he wondered if that was because he had never had to force the issue or because he really was all that noble.

He wasn’t quite ashamed to admit that he skirted the edge of acceptable for a long time though. The thing is this. He changed when Merlin came into his life. It made him truly see servants in another dimension. He’d been aware of them in that light, but only really from afar and sort of subconsciously and probably terribly degrading. And while he had never crossed any bounds, Arthur knew that he could have – easily at that.

He liked to think that he could be that noble person that Merlin saw him as. He liked to think that he could rise to the occasion and deserve someone like Merlin risking their own life for his continued health. Arthur was only human though – and thus prone to making mistakes – being fallible. He had needs and dreams and an ambition worthy of kings. He also had the necessary arrogance to fall back on as well as back it up.

The thing is – Arthur didn’t share well. And Merlin? Merlin was undeniably _his_.

So the possessiveness and rage and envy shouldn’t have quite come as such a surprise when Arthur watched Lancelot covet that which was Arthur’s. Lancelot who had returned and been knighted at Merlin’s request and insistance, something which should have warned Arthur but hadn’t really. Lancelot deserved being knighted but this was not to be borne. The man should know his station.

Arthur watched as his first knight and his first advisor whispered intimately to each other, even though they were surrounded by hundreds. Lancelot ran the back of his fingers down Merlin’s cheek, who blushed prettily at the action.

Arthur bared his teeth at the display. He knew he was unsettling those that had seen him grow from wailing babe to the king he was today. The problem with Lancelot and Merlin might be that they’d only seen parts of Arthur – had only seen Arthur wanting to be noble. He had discovered that he could be. Though Arthur knew himself well enough to know that it could only be up to a certain point.

He didn’t share. He had never had to and he wasn’t going to start now. Especially not with Lancelot. Not with anyone. Merlin was his.

He stood abruptly, moving towards his prey – ignoring Morgana’s knowing gaze. She could worry about her own maid for all he cared about her opinion on this matter. He was king now and had to answer to none anymore. As his hand closed around Merlin’s small wrist, he squeezed until Merlin met his gaze in a shocked manner. He knew he was hurting Merlin, just a little. Merlin would almost certainly have a bruise there tomorrow. Arthur planned to leave many more. Arthur looked at Lancelot and smiled. His knight shivered and Arthur knew the man had received his message to back off loud and clear. Arthur squeezed a bit harder, smiling at the choked off gasp to his right. Something ugly passed over Lancelot’s handsome face. Arthur raised an eyebrow in challenge but the man lowered his gaze.

_Good._

And now for his prize. He had waited long enough and no one was denying him what he wanted. Not anymore. He tugged at the wrist he held tightly – pulling Merlin up and against his body. Merlin stiffened as he brushed against Arthur’s arousal. Shocked and unsure eyes met his and Arthur smiled more gently. He raised his other hand. His thumb brushed that pretty mouth. Merlin flinched slightly but didn’t back away.

_Very good._

“Come along Merlin, I’m ready to retire now.”

The hall held his breath collectively. Until Merlin spoke the only words he could.

“Yes my king.”

The End


End file.
